Tonton Derek
by ButTodayIsTuesdayToo
Summary: Et si Laura avait eu une fille ? Elle se serait appelé Anna. Elle aurait aimé son Tonton Derek plus que tout au monde. Et elle l'aurait aidé à être heureux dans sa vie, même si pour ça, il doit être heureux avec Stiles. [TS. Sterek. Fluff. OC.]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, pour ceux qui ont lu mon dernier OS, non, ce n'est pas ce que je vous avait promis... C'est, à vrai dire, totalement différent. Une petite idée que je test totalement au feeling, je ne sais pas sur qui ça va déboucher en écrivant ses mots de début.

Cependant, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y a un **OC** (important, mais si vous avez lu le résumé ça devrait être logique...), du **Sterek **(_of course_), et que les personnages vont être très certainement **OOC**. C'est un **Two-shot**.

Il n'y a pas réellement d'action ; ni de réels spoilers. J'ai fais exprès de ne pas donner de repaire temporel. Donc je ne sais pas vraiment vous dire où se situe cette petite histoire dans TW...

Bref, _anchois_.

**oOoOoOo**

Ca avait de grands yeux bleus profonds et des longs cheveux foncés. C'était néanmoins tout petit, ça avait un air fragile et joyeux à la fois et ça fixait Stiles. Et Stiles fixait la chose aussi, beaucoup plus surprit qu'elle.

Une petite fille, de maximum huit ans. Dans la maison dévastée des Hale.

Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Stiles l'aurait prit pour une minuscule squatteuse si elle n'était pas habillée d'une petite robe violette, très propre. Elle était parfaitement bien coiffée, et quelque part, le brun voyait Lydia quand il regardait la petite brunette.

D'ailleurs elle s'approcha de lui, toujours avec ce mélange de fragilité et de sourire adorable, avant de le renifler profondément, collant presque son petit nez retroussé au t-shirt du brun :

"**Aw ! Tu sens un peu comme Tonton Derek, c'est marrant !**"

_Tonton Derek_ ? Stiles allait s'étouffer. Mais il ne savait pas trop si c'était de rire ou de surprise... Bon sang, _Tonton Derek_ ? _Sérieusement_ ? Ces deux mots avaient complètement effacés le sens de la phrase entière dans la tête du brun.

Malheureusement, Stilinski n'eut pas le temps de s'étouffer avec quoi que ce soit, une porte venait de claquer dans son dos -pardon, un _morceau_ de porte calciné. Et sans même se retourner, il savait qu'il s'agissait de Derek. Le loup-garou avait sa façon bien à lui de claquer les portes :

"**Putain Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Hé bien, ça faisait une semaine qu'on avait plus de tes nouvelles, Scott m'envoie vérifier si ton cadavre ne pourrissait pas quelque part dans cette maison...**"

Derek grogna le plus simplement du monde et s'avança, dépassant Stiles sans lui lancer un regard. Il portait deux sacs en plastique, surement des courses.

La petite fille suivit directement le grand méchant loup en sautillant d'une façon tellement adorable que l'humain se sentit obligé de la suivre -enfin, il se sentit surtout obligé de se trouver une bonne excuse pour rejoindre Derek.

Un long moment de silence suivit ; Derek rangeant les courses, Stiles ne sachant sur quel pied danser et la petite regardant avec attention les deux hommes dans la cuisine. Finalement, le plus vieux Hale se tourna vers l'humain en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, ses bras se croisant sur son torse imposant :

"**Va jouer dans ta chambre Anna et ferme la porte s'il te plait.**"

La jeune fille brune hocha vigoureusement la tête avant d'aller faire un rapide câlin à Derek, et de monter en courant presque. Dès que les bruits de pas cessèrent, le grand loup soupira. Stiles ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Mais comme Stiles reste Stiles...

"**Alors c'est... Ta nièce ?**

- **C'est la fille de Laura. Quand ma soeur est... Morte, Anna est rester avec son père. Mais son père ne veut plus s'occuper d'elle. Je suis sa seule famille maintenant.**"

Stiles fut surprit d'avoir les réponses d'une bonne partie de ses questions. Comme si le loup-garou commençait à le connaitre, et connaitre ce qu'il ce passait dans son tortueux cerveau. Derek soupira longuement avant de rouvrir la bouche :

"**Ecoute, j'ai apprit il y a seulement une semaine qu'elle arriverait. J'ai du lui faire une chambre ; elle méritait un endroit décent où dormir. Elle est arrivée il y a deux jours, j'allais venir m'occuper de tout vos problèmes après...**

- **Oh ! On a aucun problèmes... Pour l'instant.**

- Alors **pourquoi Scott voulait vérifier que j'étais bien vivant ?** Demanda Derek en levant un sourcil.

- **... Il n'a rien demandé. Je suis venu, de moi-même.**

- **Tu... Es venu de toi-même ?**

- _**Shut up**_** Derek, **_**Shut up**_**.**"

**oOoOoOo**

La seconde fois que Stiles vit ses deux grands yeux bleus beaucoup trop innocents, ce fut en rentrant du lycée. Punit quelques jours plus tôt par son père, sa -_fabuleuse, merveilleuse et magnifique_- Jeep avait été confisquée, et il devrait rentrer à pied pendant un certain temps.

Il passait chaque jour proche d'une plaine de jeu, et Stiles pensait justement à comment il s'était amusé là étant petit quand il remarqua une silhouette masculine qu'il connaissait bien. Derek était là, installé sur un banc, dans son éternelle veste de cuire noire. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur une jeune enfant courant avec d'autres, et le brun reconnut sans peine la petite Anna.

Le brun s'arrêta et observa la scène dans un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Derek ressemblait à un vrai père, et si son visage ne montrait rien d'autre que de l'ennuie, Stiles pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux de voir Anna s'amuser comme ça avec d'autres enfants. Il était heureux de la voir s'épanouir comme elle le faisait maintenant, et l'humain en fut tout retourné. Il comprenait maintenant. Derek n'était pas un héros ; c'était un gardien silencieux. Un protecteur inconnu, et qui ne voulait surement pas l'être.

Sa mère était morte, et il s'était effondré, comme explosé de l'intérieur. Il avait mit des mois avant de reconstruire quoi que ce soit de lui, et il avait été aidé. Son père était là, Scott aussi, et il avait de nombreux autres amis.  
Derek avait perdu toute sa famille, assassinée par une folle qui l'avait trahi de la pire des manières. Stiles arrivait à peine à imaginer l'amas de décombre qu'avait été Derek après ça. Mais il avait eut Laura... Et puis Laura était morte, tuée par le dernier membre -enfin, il pensait- de sa famille. Et le _big bad wolf_ était encore là, bien débout, à s'occuper d'une enfant avec la tendresse silencieuse d'un père.

Stiles finit par s'en aller, avant que son odeur soit portée par le vent et que Derek le remarque. Il avait peur de se faire tuer. L'image resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

_Un gardien tendre et silencieux. Un gardien effondré mais incassable._

**oOoOoOo**

"**Stiles, tu veux dessiner avec moi ? Tonton Derek veut pas !**"

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'Anna était arrivé à Beacon Hills, et deux jours que tout le monde était au courant de son existence et du fait que c'était une Hale, en plus d'une petite louve. Personne ne le disait à voix haute, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était ici avec eux, dans l'hangar d'entrainement pour jeunes loups idiots, parce que Derek refusait de la laisser seule.

Stiles s'était proposé de la garder, mais Derek lui avait lancé un regard équivoque. En fait, l'humain avait lu dans ses yeux aussi clairement que s'il l'avait dit "_Je pense qu'avec toi elle serait encore plus en danger que seule dans une demeure en ruine._" La confiance faisait aussi mal d'une branche revenant en pleine figure.

Stiles était simplement assit et regardait les loups se faire aplatir par Derek avec amusement et pitié. La petite était couchée non loin, à même le sol, avec des feuilles et des crayons de couleur éparpillés par terre comme le ferait un arc-en-ciel ou un soleil dans une dimension plus colorée.

Elle avait relevée la tête de son dessin pour demander à Stiles de venir dessiner avec elle. Sans surprise, l'humain alla la rejoindre, avec un grand sourire.

Stiles et Anna s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Anna avait séduit le brun avec son air enfantin et innocent alors qu'elle avait connu beaucoup de malheur. Elle était forte ; presque aussi forte que Derek. Une véritable petite Hale... Et Stiles avait séduit la petite louve avec son caractère de gosse, et son coté fraternel. En plus, Anna rigolait à toutes les blagues que faisait Stiles. Elle le trouvait réellement marrant.

L'humain finit couché en face de la brune, et ils dessinaient chacun de leur côté tout en discutant de chose et d'autre. Une discussion entre deux gosses, en somme.

D'un coup, Anna se redressa et avec un sourire joyeux, elle tendit une feuille de couleur verte à son nouvel ami, son presque frère de coeur. Stiles sourit et prit la feuille, pour regarder le dessin. Joyeuse et speed comme elle l'était, la plus jeune sautilla pour pouvoir regarder par dessus l'épaule du brun :

"**Regarde, ça c'est toi !** elle pointa son petit doigt sur la feuille, **ça c'est moi... Oui, je suis la plus jolie sur ce dessin ! Et là, c'est Tonton Derek !**"

Le dessin dégageait quelque chose que joyeux, d'innocent et d'adorable. Il dégageait quelque chose d'extrêmement _Anna_ en fait.

Trois bonhommes, qui tanguaient, avec des proportions horribles. Le premier avait des cheveux bruns clairs et des billes jaunes pâles à la place des yeux. Il avait un grand sourire, qui dépassait légèrement sa joue à droite de son visage. Il tenait la main du second personnage, plus petit. Vu ses longs cheveux et ses longs cils, c'était une fille. La robe verte pomme et les longs cheveux bruns foncés, qui descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux, le prouvaient. Elle souriait, elle aussi. Le dernier personnage lui tenait la main. Habillé tout en noir, il avait une mâchoire bizarrement carrée et assombrit. Ses yeux étaient deux petits points verts, et ses cheveux étaient aussi très noirs. Il souriait lui aussi, mais son sourire était plus discret que celui des deux autres.

Stiles fut ému plus que de raison par ce dessin d'enfant. _Une famille_. Il lui faisait inévitablement penser à une famille. L'humain sourit, les larmes aux yeux, et passa doucement une main sur la tête de la petite fille :

"**Il est très beau ton dessin Anna. **

-** Il est pour toi Stiles ! **Sourit ladite Anna de toutes ses dents.

-** Merci Anna. Tu sais où il va aller ? Directement accroché à mon mur.**"

**oOoOoOo**

Anna regardait le dessin qu'elle avait fait, quelques jours avant. Il était bel et bien accroché chez Stiles, à vrai dire, il était accroché juste en face de son lit. Et c'était la première chose qu'on voyait quand on se couchait.

Elle était chez Stiles, couché dans son lit. Lui, il était installé à son bureau occupé de faire ses devoirs -ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. La brune regardait son dos, même si souvent ses yeux revenaient au dessin.

Stiles était vraiment gentil avait elle. Anna le voyait comme son grand frère ; mais de plus en plus, elle se surprenait à penser à lui comme à un père. Un second père -Derek restait son premier père pour elle!-, amusant et bienveillant. Elle aimait quand il jouait avec elle ; quand il dessinait avec elle. Dans sa chambre, chez Derek, elle avait aussi tout les dessins qu'il lui avait donné.

La brune bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout en se pelotonnant plus dans les draps qui puaient agréablement le Stiles. Elle pensa à Derek et les autres loups qui étaient dehors, occupés de faire elle-ne-savait-quoi. Elle sentait que si l'humain ne les rejoignait pas, c'était uniquement parce qu'il devait la protéger :

"**Dit Stiles...** Marmonna l'enfant, à deux doigts de s'endormir.

- **Oui Anna ?** Le garçon se retourna à moitié, et Anna sourit. Elle adorait quand il prononçait son prénom.

- **Pourquoi tu ne rends pas Tonton Derek heureux ?**"

Stiles sembla extrêmement surprit par la question. Il se releva et s'assit au bord du lit, sa main allant se poser avec douceur sur la tête de la petite, qui ferma les yeux, prête à ronronner :

"**Je ne le rend pas heureux ?**

- **Oh ! Si... Mais pourquoi tu ne le rends pas encore plus heureux ? Je sais que Tonton Derek adorerait ça... Tu sais, il est gentil et tout doux. Maman le comparait toujours à un gros ours... Grognon et à l'apparence agressif... Mais dès que tu lui fais un gros câlin, il devient une grosse peluche... Tonton Derek est une grosse peluche...** Les yeux de la petite papillonnèrent. **Tonton Derek mérite que quelqu'un le voit comme la peluche qu'il est... Et je serai heureuse si c'était toi...**"

La main d'Anna sortit de la couverture pour attraper celle de Stiles, qu'elle serra doucement. Un sourire étira ses traits fatigués et ses yeux se fermèrent :

"**Une grosse peluche... En manque d'affection...**" Marmonna la petite fille.

Et Anna s'était endormie, sans savoir que ses paroles avaient complètement chamboulés Stiles.

**oOoOoOo**

Alors alors ? :D

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu /o/

La seconde verrai l'accomplissement du Sterek ** Encore une fois grâce à cette petite Anna x)

D'ailleurs, au départ je voulais l'appeler Anatoline, mais tout le monde trouvait ce prénom moche... Moi j'adorais, mais bon, je me suis dis que j'allais mettre quelque chose de plus simple =)

J'avais pas du tout prévu de faire des suites de scènes comme ça... Mais en fait je trouve ça mieux, personnellement =)

Enfin bref... Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas C:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, devinez qui est de retour avec la suite ? 8D

Bon, elle est plus courte que la première, mais je peux dire sans honte que cette partie est aussi beaucoup plus Sterekienne que la première ! C:

_Réponse au review G. :_

**Max** :: Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! **

Et ouai en fait, on va dire que tout le monde l'appelle Anna, mais que son vrai prénom c'est Anatoline... J'aime cette idée ! 8) merci beaucoup !

Et voilà la suite ! ^^

**DM** :: Haha, je suis contente si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'envoyer un review ! C'est un super beaucoup "compliment" ! **

Et j'ai continué, parce que la suite est là ! ^^

Je n'en dis pas plus, _anchois_ !

**oOoOoOo**

"**Je savais même pas que les loups-garou pouvaient tomber malade...**"

Deux bonnes semaines étaient encore passées. Anna s'était parfaitement habituée à la meute qui entourait son Tonton. Elle adorait planter son museau dans les écharpes d'Isaak (il sentait bon l'enfant et le chocolat au lait !) et c'était particulièrement marrant de mener Scott en bateau. Elle adorait Lydia, elle l'admirait même, et souvent elles allaient faire du shopping ensemble. Elle avait de _si beau_ cheveux roux en plus... Quant à Allison, Boyd et Erica, Anna les aimait beaucoup, mais elle n'avait pas d'habitude particulière avec eux. Déjà parce que Boyd lui faisait fort penser à un gentil zombie, et qu'Erica lui faisait plutôt peur.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour normal. Elle s'était levée, comme tout les jours, pour aller à l'école, mais n'avait pas vu Derek descendre à l'heure habituelle, et elle s'était inquiété. Son Tonton était en fait malade, _comme un chien_. Il avait de la fièvre, son nez était adorablement rouge, tout comme ses joues. Il transpirait beaucoup, et sa voix était éraillé. Quand il avait grogné, Anna avait poussé une acclamation attendrie : ça ne s'appelait plus un grognement, mais un couinement de chien malade.

Anna était prête pour l'école, coiffée comme Lydia lui avait montré, avec de jolies vêtements. Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches et leva le menton, comme occupé de réfléchir :

"**Anna, bien sur les loups-garou tombent malades. C'est rare, mais je/**

- **Je sais ! Je vais appeler Stiles. Il va me conduire, et je vais lui dire de prendre soin de toi.**"

Derek voulu se redresser, mais un petit doigt griffu se posa sur son torse, avec une autorité toute féminine :

"**Non ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas prendre soin de toi. Je me souviens que c'était maman qui te soignait quand ça allait pas. Donc tu ne bouge pas, et Stiles te soignera.**"

Croyez le ou non, mais Anna pouvait être drôlement persuasif. Surtout face à un petit loup malade, tellement faible qu'il n'avait pas pu se lever du lit ce matin.

Le petite brune attrapa le téléphone de son tonton et chercha le numéro de son second papa spirituel. Quand il décrocha, elle lui demanda simplement s'il voulait bien la conduire à l'école, qui n'était pas très loin de son lycée :

"**Derek n'est pas là ?** Demanda finalement l'humain.

- **Si... Mais s'il te plait, Stiles !**" La louve utilisa son ton le plus suppliant, et finalement le brun accepta de passer la chercher dans dix petites minutes.

Anna raccrocha avec un grand sourire avant de remettre le portable de Derek sur la simili table de nuit. Elle s'approcha de lui et le borda presque maternellement, avant de poser un baiser sur son front bien trop chaud :

"**Donc tu te reposes et tu attends Stiles. Je te l'envoi après. Je t'aime Tonton...**"

**oOoOoOo**

Tant pis pour le lycée, tant pis pour son meilleur ami qu'il laissait lâchement tomber. Aujourd'hui, il allait chez Derek.

Anna venait de tout lui raconter (pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas son Tonton qui allait la conduire, et à quel point il ne savait pas prendre soin de lui une fois malade), et il n'avait pas hésiter. Au pire, son père le punirait encore une fois, mais cette fois, il considérait qu'il avait réellement une bonne excuse.

Finalement, Stiles se gara non loin de ce qu'il restait de la maison Hale. Il sortit de sa -_fabuleuse, merveilleuse et magnifique_- Jeep, un sac venant tout droit de la pharmacie en main. Il avait failli demander à la pharmacienne les médicaments qui agissaient contre une fière de _Big Bad Wolf_ idiot, mais il s'était retenu juste à temps. Il avait prit des médicaments qui fonctionnaient pour lui, espérant que cela fasse aussi effet avec Derek. Il avait un support avec deux gobelets dans son autre main.

En rentrant dans la maison, Stiles frissonna. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'ambiance trop froide et trop cassée de cette maison brulée. Il y avait tellement d'âmes mortes ici... Cela rendait l'air lourd et poisseux :

"**Derek ?**"

Stiles monta rapidement les escaliers, en secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées un peu trop sombres. Il attendit une quelconque réponse -il s'attendait plus à un grognement qu'à une réponse- mais il n'eut pas un seul bruit dans la grande demeure. Le brun fronça le nez et, avec précaution, décida d'ouvrir quelques portes pour voir si un méchant loup aux anti-boucles noires ne dormait pas dans une des pièces.

Ce fut seulement à la quatrième porte que la silhouette de Derek apparut sous les draps. Et oui, juste sa silhouette, parce que la seule chose qui dépassait des lourdes couvertures étaient quelques mèches de cheveux sombres.

L'humain s'approcha en douceur, en aillant peur de réveiller le loup qui semblait être profondément...

"**Stiles, j'appelle pas ça être discret.**"

... Réveillé.

Stiles grimaça lentement avant qu'un sourire remplace son rictus. _Christ_, la voix de Derek ! Elle était ridiculement éraillée, partant horriblement dans les aigues ! Hilarant !

Le brun s'approcha plus franchement et tira un peu la couverture, juste assez pour découvrir le visage du loup-garou. Il semblait pitoyablement malade, avec ses joues rougies, ses yeux humides et malades et sa peau un peu trop pâle.

Derek grogna et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête :

"**Dégage...**"

L'humain rigola doucement et tira une seconde fois sur la couverture, sauf que cette fois-ci, quand Derek voulu la remettre sur sa tête, un gobelet apparut devant son visage. Une agréable odeur de lait et de miel monta dans l'air. Le loup-garou leva les yeux vers Stiles, qui haussa doucement les épaules en le regardant se redresser :

"**Ma mère me donnait toujours ça... Quand j'étais malade.**"

Derek ne répondit rien et attrapa juste la boisson, qu'il se mit à siroter sans lâcher l'humain des yeux. Ledit humain se mit à déambuler dans sa simili chambre de spartiate tout en parlant. Derek ne l'écoutait absolument pas.  
Stiles ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre, avant de revenir vers lui. Il attrapa le sac avec lequel il était rentré et ce mit à sortir des différentes boites de médicaments. le loup grogna encore une fois, même si son grognement se perdit dans une gorgée rassurante.

**oOoOoOo**

Stiles avait réussit à faire avaler certains médicaments à Derek, et c'était pour lui une mission plutôt réussit.

Malheureusement, la fièvre ne baissait pas, bien au contraire. En fait, elle augmentait, et le loup-garou se mettait maintenant à délirer, doucement mais surement. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait trouver ça amusant, ou inquiétant :

"**Franchement Stiles ? Un pull à capuche rouge ? I n'y a rien de plus cliché ! Manque plus que j'ai des dents et des oreilles pointues... Ah... Mais attend ! J'ai ça moi ! Je suis presque autant cliché que toi, **_**Christ**_** !**"

Enfin, au moins, quand il délirait, Derek devenait un peu plus bavard, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Stiles, qui l'écoutait délirer tout en passant un léger morceau de tissus humide sur le front du plus vieux, en hochant la tête comme il aurait pu le faire face à un idiot. _Oui Derek, bien sur, hum hum_. Stiles en rigolait doucement, quand son rire s'étrangla au milieu de sa gorge :

"**Tu sens vraiment bon Stiles. Est-ce qu'on te l'a déjà dit ? Moi je le dis... Tu sens la tendresse et la chaleur. L'excitation. Du joyeux et de l'adorable... Tu sens la framboise et la vanille aussi, avec une touche chocolaté depuis que tu as bu un chocolat chaud.**"

L'humain resta complètement bloqué sur ses paroles, et il tourna des yeux troublés vers Derek, qui le fixait le plus sérieusement du monde. Le plus _honnêtement_ du monde.

"**Stiles ? J'ai envie de dormir. Mais j'y arrive pas. J'ai trop froid... Et j'ai envie de dormir avec toi...**"

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'avec une fièvre pareille Derek ait froid, et pourtant, Stiles n'hésita pas à se glisser dans son lit quand le loup-garou se recula avec difficulté pour lui laisser une place dans son petit lit.

Pendant quelques petites minutes, l'ambiance fut tendue et lourde... Comme si une énorme épée de Damoclès pesait au dessus du lit, et tomberait aux moindres faux mouvements.

Et puis, Derek s'approcha de Stiles et passa ses bras autour de lui, avec la tête la plus adorable que le brun n'ait jamais vu. Pour un mec aillant chopé la grippe, en tout cas.

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux au bout de quelques petites minutes.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il avait un corps bien trop chaud collé au sien, une tête lourde et légèrement piquante collée à son torse. Il avait trop chaud, et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Le bras entre le lit et sa taille appuyait désagréablement contre ses cotes, et il était mal courbé, son dos commençait à lui faire mal. Le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal. Ses jambes étaient bloquées et piquaient horriblement.

Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec Derek collé à lui.

**oOoOoOo**

"**Derek ?**

- **Hum ?**"

Une bouche se colla à la sienne. Stiles sourit devant l'air surprit de son loup-garou.

Toute la bande était juste à côté d'eux, et certains avaient une tête plus ahuri que d'autres. Isaak ne semblait même pas surprit, comme s'il s'attendait à voir Stiles embrasser son Alpha à chaque tournant. Scott avait une tête qui ne changeait pas réellement d'habitude, avec son air hébété, comme s'il avait raté une saison de sa vie, et qu'après un an d'absence, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était un loup-garou grognon être brutalement et _bucalement_ agresser par son meilleur ami.

Alisson et Lydia semblaient juste hallucinées, et c'était particulièrement hilarant de voir la rousse perdre son espèce de flegme habituel. Boyd et Erica avaient été surprit sur le moment, maintenant ils étaient plus occupés de _s'occuper_ l'un de l'autre.

Anna sautilla en poussant des petits cris de joie. Enfin ! Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Elle alla prendre la main de son Tonton, et sa seconde patte fut attrapée par Stiles, qui serra doucement ses doigts.

Isaak pensa, en les regardant, qu'ils formaient vraiment une famille hétéroclite et bizarre, mais une famille qui puait la tendresse et la douceur. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda si ce n'était pas Anna qui avait véritablement prit soin de Derek ces dernières semaines. Le frisé avait déjà remarqué qu'avec sa nièce le dangereux et imposant Alpha restait un dangereux et imposant bonhomme, avec une touche de paternité en plus. Isaak était content, il était particulièrement heureux pour eux trois. Heureux que Derek se soit trouvé une nouvelle famille à aimer et à protéger ; Heureux que Stiles soit là pour servir de garde fou dans une famille de deux loups-garou ; Et Heureux qu'Anna ait de nouveau des parents plus qu'aimant.

Si Stiles avait fait ça, ce n'était pas pour rien. En réalité, lui et Derek était en couple depuis qu'il avait prit soin du lycanthrope, quand ce dernier était tombé malade. Ils s'étaient dit qu'au début, ils allaient garder leur couple secret, pour voir si ça collait au moins un petit peu entre eux. Et ça collait plus qu'un petit peu. Ils se complétaient d'une façon impressionnante, hallucinante. Alors, quelques jours auparavant, ils s'étaient tout les deux mis d'accord pour le dire au reste de la meute, pour qu'ils n'aient plus à se cacher devant les autres. Ils avaient prit leur précaution (par rapport à l'odeur, par exemple) et Derek n'aimait pas ça. Il préférait quand Stiles était marqué par lui, possédait son odeur sur lui. Le loup-garou avait un côté très exclusif que l'humain ignorait encore à moitié...

Au moins, c'était fait. Même s'ils n'avaient rien "dit" sur leur relation, les autres étaient maintenant au courant pour eux deux.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche, Derek profita qu'Anna les avait lâcher pour attraper la main de Stiles, et entrelacer leurs doigts avec une timidité maladroite absolument adorable.

Isaak fut quasiment le seul à remarquer. Il sourit, simplement, et enfonça son menton dans son écharpe avant de continuer sa route. Ils méritaient tout les deux ça. Un amour simple.

**oOoOoOo**

Hey, voilà la peut être fin 8D  
En fait, j'étais occupé de réfléchir... Et si je continuais ? Je veux dire, à écrire des parties de leur vie comme je le fais là ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, surtout si je vous dit que dans le peut être prochain chapitre, il y aura peut être un lemon bien citronné ? 8D

Reviewer pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette suite (fin ?), de ce que vous pensez de mon idée de suite, et aussi, comment était votre café ce matin =)

Bisous les gens ! ^^


End file.
